Data processing systems of today operate on data represented to any processing device in a binary format. Storage of these data takes place in a memory device typically using binary storage systems comprising storage cells. Typically each storage cell stores one bit, i.e. the storage cell is capable of storing two distinguishable states representing the states of the bit, i.e. either one or zero. A stream of binary data that is to be stored can be passed to a storage device for storing. The storage device is adapted and configured to set the memory cells corresponding to the input data stream when receiving the data for storing and to read the data from the memory cells upon request.
However the data read out from a memory can differ from the original data, i.e. the data that were provided for storing for variable reasons. In one example a storage cell may be faulty.
Numerous algorithms and corresponding solutions for identifying and correcting bit errors in stored data are known to prevent any falsification of data when reading stored data from binary memory cells.
Modern memory devices may use ternary memory or storage cells, i.e. cells adapted and configured for storing data, wherein each cell is adapted and configured to distinguish between three states. These memories may be used in combination with binary processing devices that provide binary data, i.e. wherein the information is represented in bits, each bit representing a binary value. So when storing binary data in a ternary memory device, i.e. a device using ternary storage cells, there must be some arrangement in the memory device not only for converting the binary to ternary data upon storage and for converting ternary to binary data when reading, but also for providing correction means to ensure that the read out data equals the data provided upon storing.